This invention relates to bezel mounted enclosures for panel openings and more particularly to bezel mounted speaker grilles.
The interior of a commercial aircraft, other than the floor, is constructed of a series of panels of various shapes and thicknesses which generally follow the interior structure of the aircraft. The interior panels vary in thickness and in shape depending on their function and the applied stress, are usually covered with a decorative material and form the interior of the passenger compartment. Penetrations are required in these panels to accommodate various services, including speakers from the audio system. Generally, a hole is provided in the panel, and the speaker is mounted on the back side of the panel. The hole needs to be covered for asthetic reasons as the hole edge is unfinished and the hole exposes the speaker cone. Typically, a speaker grille is installed covering the hole and permitting transmission of the sound waves. Prior art speaker grilles require mechanical attachments of some sort e.g. screws, inserts, etc. and since the panel is generally of honeycomb construction, they require edge blocking or finishing of the hole edge, both operations are costly and time consuming and are not conducive to field rework. A single large aircraft, like the DC-10, requires 120 speaker outlets at various locations in different panels of various thickness.
It is a principal object of this invention to provide an improved bezel mounted speaker grille which is both simpler and cheaper to manufacture and install in panels of various thicknesses, which can be replaced expeditiously.
A further object of this invention is to provide a grille assembly requiring only a simple hole through the honeycomb panel for installation and can be readily installed in the field.